Boas ou más companhias?
by Shaketes
Summary: O que aconteceria se um canceriano cabeça dura, de mal com a vida, tivesse a companhia de um linda garotinha? O que ela vai aprontar para fazelo dar um sorriso?


Quem sou eu? Perguntam-me, mas como posso responder? Nem eu mesmo sei... Posso ser o filho ingrato que saiu de casa e não voltou nem no enterro dos pais, posso ser o delinqüente mais temido dessa cidade, posso ser o líder de minha gangue, realmente posso ser varias coisas, pessoas, oras não importa! Porém acho que sou tudo isso, sou Máscara da Morte, estranho nome não? Mas diz tudo sobre mim, diz tudo sobre o ser que me tornei. Muitos perguntam meu verdadeiro nome, quer dizer meu nome de batismo já que há muito tempo não o uso então nem o considero mais meu nome, mas voltando desses muitos poucos sabem, eu não confio facilmente nas pessoas. Não depois de a pessoa que eu mais amava ter me enganado, ele me traiu, mas a vingança veio eu ainda tenho esse episodio fixo na memória como um filme...

"_12 anos atrás, eu era feliz, vivia com minha família, eu era um menino inocente pode-se dizer, mas nessa época descobri que a maldade humana atinge até mesmo as crianças. Era um dia de sol meu irmão me chamou para ir a um lugar com ele, eu perguntei onde, ele não respondeu, mas eu admirava demais o meu irmão para desconfiar, o segui até um local afastado num bosque, cheguei lá e achei muito estranho, vários garotos com uma espécie de uniforme uma camiseta preta com os escritos Maschera della Morte em vermelho, muito estranho eu pensei, mas como eu estava com meu irmão pensei que estava protegido daqueles adolescentes mal encarados, doce ilusão, meu próprio irmão me entregou como sacrifício de aceitação, ou sei lá como chamavam, só me lembro do horror, de pedir ajuda ao meu irmão e só receber um olhar de desprezo, eles me humilharam, me machucaram, eu me senti sujo, até hoje me sinto sujo, depois eles me deixaram lá jogado, eu pedi ajuda ao meu irmão, e de novo aquele olhar de desprezo, ele simplesmente vestiu uma camiseta igual a dos outros e foi embora sem nem olhar para trás..., meu herói me abandonou, fiquei ali dois dias, ninguém veio me procurar, nesse tempo todos os meus sonhos foram destruídos, minhas esperanças, reduzidas a pó,minha infância fora retirada de mim de forma brusca, eu quase desisti, mas quando, depois de dois dias, ele voltou, vai me salvar, pensei,outra vez meu coração infantil se enganou, ele somente me disse, não morreu ainda?Você é mesmo um inútil hein, mas pelo menos o chefe ficou feliz com o sacrifício que eu trouxe, e riu, uma risada maléfica que machucava meus ouvidos e meu coração, mas eu resolvo isso, ele disse e puxou uma arma do casaco mirou em meu coração, o medo e a decepção tomaram conta de mim, meu herói me abandonou, mas então ele mudou e atirou em meu braço, a dor foi horrível, ele foi embora dizendo, dessa vez vê se morre moleque,e jogou a arma ao meu lado foi como uma bofetada em minha alma._

_Dor, fome, sede, tristeza, decepção tudo isso foi embora naquele dia fatídico tudo que sobrou foi o mais profundo ódio, ódio de meus pais que não me procuraram, de Deus por ter me abandonando, mas acima de tudo ódio de meu irmão por ter feito o que fez, eu o amava, eu o admirava, e ele me machucou, me humilhou. O ódio me deu forças para levantar e ir até um riacho próximo apesar da dor de cada passo eu consegui, saciei minha sede, tirei a sujeira e o sangue já seco de meu corpo, mas ainda sim me sentia sujo, e meu braço infeccionado não ajudava em nada... Eu demorei a me recuperar, mas esse tempo não apaziguou meu ódio, só fez aumentar, nesse tempo os resquícios de minha infância sumiram, já não havia o menino feliz e risonho que ali andava, eu havia me decidido não iria mais amar, só trazia dor e também queria vingança armei meu plano, eu só tinha 14 anos, mas aquele episódio me amadureceu muito, eu armei durante semanas meu plano, era um dia chuvoso eu fui até o local que um dia chamei de casa, ele não estava lá, procurei até encontrá-lo com uma garota no mesmo bosque em que minha vida se desmoronou, não preciso dizer o que eles iam fazer, mas nunca chegaram a fazer, eu olhei para o meu irmão, com o mesmo olhar de desprezo que ele me lançou na outra vez, maldito e ainda implora para que eu não o mate, eu viro a arma e mato a vadia que estava ao lado dele, por um minuto ele realmente pensou que eu fosse poupa-lo ,doce ilusão, atirei na cabeça daquele ser repugnante. Pode parecer horrível, mas eu me senti bem matando meu irmão, meu rosto mostrava o que eu sentia, as expressões infantis que sempre pareciam felizes, foram substituídas por um olhar de desprezo e um sorriso de escárnio que até hoje eu carrego. Eu fui embora da Itália para nunca mais voltar, não olhei para trás não disse adeus. O ódio era agora meu companheiro minha vingança estava feita, mas eu não queria nada que me ligasse àquele lugar maldito nem mesmo meu nome, eu não era mais aquele menino franzino, eu era um assassino frio e cruel, eu era, eu sou **Máscara da Morte."**_

Minhas lembranças foram interrompidas pelo barulho irritante do maldito telefone.

Fui atender, mas quem em ligaria àquela hora? Atendo, uma voz estridente dessas secretarias de escritório barato me dá uma noticia, meu irmão estava morto, eu sei oras, fui eu que o matei, quase disse isso a ela, mas a mulher continuou meu irmão Pietro de Miantza morreu em um acidente de carro, a era esse irmão!Havia esquecido dele, e como eu era o único representante vivo da família ia receber tudo, ela começou a falar coisas que eu não escutei , estava perdido em meus pensamentos meu irmão, há quanto tempo não o via, nem mesmo sentia por sua morte eu me tornei um ser tão sem coração assim? Eu só ouvi as palavras finais da mulher algo como alguém vai passar ai hoje à tarde para lhe entregar a herança. Bom eu não sei por que cargas d'água as pessoas resolveram me ligar hoje, bem pelo menos dessa vez eu gostei do telefonema. Era meu melhor amigo, na verdade o único, a única pessoa nesse mundo que um dia me tratou com respeito e carinho, ele me perguntava se poderia vir até minha casa já que estava na cidade, oras eu nunca conseguia negar um pedido daquela criatura, ele me perguntou por que meu telefone estava dando ocupado a alguns minutos eu simplesmente respondi que haviam me ligado para dizer que meu irmão havia morrido, eu só ouvi um grito do outro lado e ele me dizendo para me acalmar que estava tudo bem, eu não entendi nada , mas ele logo desligou e nem deu tempo para perguntar.

Estranho, foi meu único pensamento, mas eu estava com fome fui preparar um sanduíche.

Droga, odeio cortar cebola sempre faz meus olhos lacrimejarem, e ainda tem a maldita campainha, me deixem em paz oras!

É ele eu ia falar algo mas quando ele vê minhas lagrimas, me abraça dizendo que está tudo bem eu não entendo, desculpe a expressão, pxxxx nenhuma!

Quando ele finalmente me solta eu pergunto o porquê daquela crise, ele diz que eu não precisava sentir vergonha de chorar por um ente querido.

Finalmente o entendi, ele falava da morte de meu irmão, eu explico a ele que eu não estou triste, que na verdade não me importo. Que ele nunca procurou saber como eu estava, nem nada, então para que em entristecer pela morte de alguém que ignorou minha existência por tanto tempo?

Ele me olhou surpreso...

-Como você pode pensar assim?-ele me pergunta

- Com a cabeça...

-Estou falando sério Ângelo!

- Já lhe disse para não me chamar assim!

-Por quê? É o seu nome Ângelo!

- Pare com isso!

Ele corria pela casa repetindo meu nome sem parar, e eu ainda sim não conseguia me irritar com ele, porque se fosse qualquer outro já não viveria para contar a historia... É só ele consegue me fazer mostrar meu verdadeiro eu...

-Hei cansou Ângelito?

-ÂNGELITO? Agora você pediu...

Comecei a correr atrás dele enquanto lhe jogava almofadas, até que uma dessa almofadas o faz tropeçar e O inteligente aqui não consegue parar a tempo e cai por cima .

Nossos rostos tão próximos, eu podia sentir a respiração dele em meu rosto, ele era tão belo eu senti vontade de beijá-lo vi que ele se aproximava de mim e eu não fazia nada para impedir, eu não conseguia fazer nada eu apenas aproveitava o momento até que o telefone (n/a:maldito telefone!) outra vez, me despertou daquele transe, eu então dei um pulo de onde estava .

- Mask... Eu , me desculpe ..

- Por favor só vai embora, eu preciso pensar, não estou com cabeça para nada hoje e quando você passar , desliga essa pxxxx de telefone

-Tudo bem , mas...

- Por favor, eu não quero ser grosso com você...

- Certo, tchau então.

Não respondi e estava muito confuso, eu realmente iria beijar um homem? Eu sempre gostei é de mulher, Eu gosto é de mulher!

Fiquei por horas jogado no sofá, com um sono sem sonhos até que novamente o barulho irritante da campainha, mas que mxxxx não vão me deixar em paz hoje? Eu juro que se for a chata da vizinha oferecida eu mando ela para a pxxxx, mulher dos infernos!

E lá fui eu com a minha pior cara de psicopata, e umas frases prontas para dizer à tal mulher que eu até hoje não sei o nome , mas quando abro a porta não tem ninguém!

- Mas que po-

-Hei tio olha a boca!

- Mas quem é você?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eu estava no meu apê, sem mais o que fazer. Decidi ligar para meu melhor amigo, mas só dava ocupado! Com quem ele estaria falando? Do que ele estaria falando? Não acredito que estou com ciúmes… Ele me mata se pensar em uma hipótese dessas… Rio só de pensar na reação dele e me jogo sentado no sofá. No elegante sofá branco de _chintz_. Tudo no apartamento de cobertura deste hotel é elegante. EU sou elegante! Além de elegante, também sou lindo. Mais que isso, sou belíssimo! Ou talvez mais… Ganhei prêmios de melhor aluno em todos os anos na escola. Naquela escola na Suécia. Aquela escola horrível para onde meu pai me mandou quando eu tinha apenas 12 anos. Algo eu nunca me esqueci, por mais que me esforçasse…

_Eu nasci em berço de ouro, pode-se dizer. Meu pai era o empresário mais bem sucedido da Suécia, país de primeiríssimo mundo, onde vivíamos. Por ser filho único, sempre tive regalias. Minha mãe me amava exageradamente, mas meu pai, eu não sei por que, eu acho que sentia ciúmes disso. Ela chegou a deixar de trabalhar para cuidar exclusivamente de mim. Minha vida corria às mil maravilhas, até aquele dia de inverno extremamente gelado. Nós suecos estamos acostumados com o clima frio, mas aquele inverno estava frio demais. Eu tinha 10 anos e estava voltando da escola quando alguns garotos mal encarados passaram correndo e me jogaram num lago. Melhor explicar o porque: além de ser lindo, eu era muito parecido com uma menina, inclusive no nome, então era motivo de chacota na escola. Nunca liguei, pois meus pais me diziam que eu podia ter o que quisesse, independente do que fosse e eu acreditava nisso e acredito até hoje, afinal, é a mais pura verdade. Os garotos da escola riam e me chamavam de menininha e vários outros nomes. Naquele dia, eu agradeci por aquela camada de gelo estar cobrindo a água, mas quando fui me levantar para sair o gelo rachou. Me desesperei. Várias pessoas já morreram congeladas em lagos assim no inverno e eu não queria ser uma dessas. Comecei a gritar para que me tirassem dali, mas apenas riam de mim. Felizmente, meus pais ficaram preocupados comigo, saíram para me procurar e estranharam a multidão na beira do lago. O gelo rachava cada vez mais e com mais rapidez. Eu chorava e gritava, desesperado, por alguma ajuda. O gelo se partiu e eu senti a água gelada me envolver completamente. Acabei perdendo os sentidos. Quando acordei, soube que minha mãe se atirara no lago para me salvar e, não demorou muito, contraiu uma forte pneumonia. Foi muita sorte eu não ter pego mais que uma gripe. Depois de uma semana, ela morreu. Eu não quis aceitar, era terrível demais pra mim! Meu pai já não conseguia mais me controlar, pois eu tinha crises de comportamento freqüentes, comecei a me isolar de tudo, matava aulas e queria desistir da vida. Ele ficou nervoso e resolveu me mandar para um colégio interno. Eu tinha acabado de completar 12 anos e fui levado à força para aquele colégio onde meus longos cabelos macios e sedosos que minha mãe sempre cuidara foram cortados como os dos outros meninos. Nunca esperneei tanto. Me batiam quando eu chorava. Meu pai nunca foi me visitar e os outros garotos riam de mim, me chamavam de bichinha, entre outras coisas… Os professores me odiavam e eram muito mais rígidos comigo do que com os outros. Foram seis anos horríveis. Não tinha nenhum amigo, eu era meu único amigo. Para impedir que cortassem meus lindos cabelos novamente, passei a usar um capuz e, para disfarçar, dizia que meus cabelos tinham parado de crescer. O horror durou até meu aniversário de 18 anos, quando recebi a notícia que meu pai morrera em um acidente e eu era o único herdeiro de todos os bens dele. Coincidência ou não, meus avós estavam com ele e também morreram, ou seja, herdei os bens da família inteira e me tornei milionário de um dia para o outro. A primeira coisa que fiz foi abandonar o colégio dos infernos. Não me preocupei em arranjar um emprego, tinha dinheiro suficiente. Aos 20 anos me mudei para a Grécia, para Tebas. Cidade-estado da Grécia clássica, terra do legendário rei Édipo e cenário das grandes tragédias. Quis ficar longe da capital, Atenas, como se já não me bastasse a agitação de Estocolmo. Comprei uma bela cobertura e a mobiliei do meu jeito, com uma decoração ao meu estilo e vários enfeites de rosas, minhas flores favoritas. Quando menos esperava, conheci um italiano que me chocou com sua história de vida que era tão terrível quanto a minha e nós nos entendemos. Ele não ria de mim, ou me xingava. Chegou até a dizer que eu tinha um belo nome, apesar de ser um nome feminino: **Afrodite**._

Eu olhei em volta para o quarto do hotel e pensei estar gastando demais com aquilo, mas tinha medo de pedir hospedagem a Ângelo. Liguei para ele de novo e, finalmente, ele atendeu. Perguntei por que demorara para atender e ele me contou que tinha acabado de saber que perdera o irmão. Dei um grito de espanto, disse a ele para se acalmar e desliguei o telefone. Corri para a casa dele e encontrei-o chorando. Não resisti e o abracei, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Depois de um certo tempo na casa dele, aconteceram algumas coisas que eu achei melhor ir embora. Fiquei impressionado pelo jeito como ele lidara com a situação. Não voltarei para Tebas, por enquanto, pois ele pode precisar de mim. Ele sabe que pode contar comigo para o que quiser, estarei sempre a postos para ajudá-lo. Foi só eu me largar na minha cama no hotel para o telefone tocar. Corri para atender. Como eu suspeitava. Era ele.

-Fala, Ângelo, o que foi?

-…

-O quê?

-…

-Estou indo, espere um instante!

Desliguei e voltei correndo para a casa dele, rindo. Aquilo era incrível demais para eu acreditar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**1.** Hei gente aqui está a primeira parte de nossa parceria! Bom nos dividimos a fic e eu Shakete nº1 ficarei com a parte do Maskito e a minha companheira Shakete nº2 escreva as partes do peixinho bom ficou meio dramático o começo, mas é que eu precisava contar esse episodio da infância dele pra continuar a historia… Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews XD

Bjbj

**2.** Hello people! Eu, Shakete nº 2, escrevo a parte do Dido enquanto a Shakete nº 1 escreve a do Maskinha. Espero que tenha ficado bom. Não é só o Mask que tem um passado com um toque trágico… Mandem reviews pra gente! .

Kissus


End file.
